


Broken

by Midnightdragon27112711 (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Enjoy?..., Hurt, im so bad at tagging, umm... - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Midnightdragon27112711
Summary: Kaneki...that's allI know I'm shit at summerys





	

**Author's Note:**

> Soz its so short,I might write more if I feel more motivated

I'm lonley,but I must be strong

I'm scared,I have to keep going

I'm broken,though strength can't go wrong

I'm tired,too late to stop now

 

A little boy,shattered mind

A sunshine child,tried his best

A loving mum,who had a twisted "kind"

A smiling aunt,fake,fake, **Fa** **ke**

 

Are you honest?

Are you kind?

Are you a monster?

Are you out of your mind?!

 

All powerless

All broken

All unknown

All alone

 

**Let me go home**


End file.
